


Naruto sketchdump

by Quiet fox (Poots)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Uchiha Mikoto, Anbu Uzumaki Kushina, Art, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Kushina, No Uchiha Massacre, Pre-Canon, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Quiet%20fox
Summary: 1. Mikoto + Kushina2. Tobirama3. Obito





	1. Mikoto + Kushina




	2. Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sketch from chapter 4 in "we will jump into the fire together" by ozymanthus where Tobirama lost his obi during a spar he won against Madara, who was distracted for an entirely different reason. Not entirely safe for work.


	3. Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 in "Life Goes On" by Reighost.

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing better in the world than a tomato.


End file.
